


Hevelyn Shorts

by JpDraw



Category: hevelyn - Fandom, incredibles
Genre: F/F, Hevelyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JpDraw/pseuds/JpDraw
Summary: A bunch of One shots on Helen and Evelyn. Each chapter is a different story.





	Hevelyn Shorts

“Evelyn, you are the last hope.” The king said standing in front of 5 knights. There used to be 7 knights in his royal court, but only 5 remained, after the other two had been stolen while pleading for Helen’s heart. “Please bring back my daughter.”

The kings daughter, Helen had been seized by King Traux’s Royal nemesis, Lord Lester. The King had sent out his knights, one by one, to plead for Helen’s heart, and to get her home. However, she had denied all of them. Until only one was left. She was the best of all the Kings knights, but the King assumed the others would have more luck on this mission. Fortunately this wasn’t true. 

Evelyn stood slightly shocked at the Kings decision. She figured at this point he’d bring her back himself. But he chose her. 

“As you wish.” Evelyn said, “I hope I’m worthy enough to please your daughter, sir.”

“You must be.” He said, and ushered her out of the palace with a swift gesture of his hand.

So she went to retrieve the princess. Which if she succeed, would be her bride. However, she hoped more just to return the woman home. She assumed Helen was looking for a male suitor anyways.

So, she chose to hide her identity. Placing a black cloth over her face, underneath her helmet. The rest of her wardrobe was already masculine enough to conceal her femininity. 

When she finally arrived at the castle she gently snuck around past the guards, and quietly scaled the wall. She was a top the outside wall when she spotted her gazing out the window in a tall tower. She briskly found her way up to that same window.

“What- what is this?” The princess stuttered unsure of what she was seeing. 

“The King summoned me, saying you had been denying all of your other rescuers on their looks. So I come hidden under a veil.” Evelyn said, slightly trying to conceal her voice. 

“Well as much as I admire your cleverness, I cannot leave here with some stranger. What is your name?” Helen said, examining the mystery person in front of her.

“I’d rather not say.” Evelyn put her hands on her hips.

“Well then I am not leaving.” Helen protested. 

“If you mustn’t have it any other way.” Evelyn said slowly removing her helmet, and then the cloth.

“YOU’RE A WOMAN!” Helen yelled shocked at the face in front of her.

“An attractive one, yes, thank you.” Evelyn smirked at the princess.

“WHAT IS FATHER DOING SENDING A WOMAN TO RESCUE ME!?” Helen gasped.

“Well, he’s sending his best knight, the one he believe you must desire, after your refusals of all his others.” Evelyn said examining Helen’s beautiful eyes.

“So YOU’RE just the alternative?” Helen started putting the pieces together but something was still missing. Something that made her curious.

“Oh, don’t make me big headed,” Evelyn said, rolling her eyes, “but essentially, yes. The back up. But, as I see it, your secret first choice.”

Helen blushed. The women was awfully flirtatious. But she stopped her feelings instantly.

“But you’re a woman.” Helen said still trying to put her finger on what was lacking. 

“Yes I am.” Evelyn said calmly.

“And my father-“ Helen started.

“Yes he did.” Evelyn finished.

“And I-“ Helen began.

“Am interested, yes you are.” Evelyn completed.

“But you’re a woman so I’m not.” Helen said unsure.

“That’s not how it works, princes.” Evelyn protested.

“So am I?” Helen asked.

“Are you?” Evelyn stated.

“I suppose, perhaps if-“ Helen started but a loud sound startled her outside the locked door.

“Well can you suppose in just a minute, I think we’re about to have company.” Evelyn said drawing her sword.

Two guards busted into the room. Evelyn tried fencing them off. But they drew further into the room. 

Evelyn impulsively pulled Helen behind her with her free hand. Holding out that arm to protect the princess from the intruders that she continued to fight off. 

Evelyn was able to knock one of the men’s swords out of their hands. And had the other one towards the door. She slowly pushed her sword against his moving their clenched swords away from their body’s. Then she reached her leg up in kicked him in the face causing him to fall out of the room. Evelyn slammed the door and grabbed the princess.

“So can I take you home before more arrive?” A look of urgency was flashing in Evelyn’s eyes, she didn’t wanna end up like those other two knights that didn’t make it out. 

“Sure.. But I still haven’t made up my mind.” Helen said noticing how frantic the woman was. 

Evelyn instantly threw the princess over her shoulder, and climbed out of the window. Then they ran along the wall before slowly climbing down the side. Then they sprinted away from the castle, until they couldn’t run anymore. 

Helen’s voice stopped them.

“Yes.” she said.

“Yes What?” Evelyn responded turning to the princess.

“I am attracted to you, I want you.” Helen said blushing.

Then something that Helen defiantly was not expecting happened. Evelyn kissed her. Her soft lips felt warm on hers. The princess loved the feeling, she never imagined liking until just a few minutes ago.

“How about now?” Evelyn said blushing.

“Yes.” Helen said.

Evelyn kissed her again.

“And now?”

“Most definitely.”

They both smiled at each other, until Helen grabbed the hand of her hero and they walked back to the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> This what I do at 2 AM for y’all so it better be appreciated.


End file.
